Other Hurricaneger Dark Ninjas
Space Saruninjas/Ashurasaru Space Saruninjas (Movie): Two armored monkey-ninjas composed of Hisaru and his lacky Blizaru. They were hired by Jakanja to abduct Laiina from Astrom, bringing her to Earth on the Tri-Condor. But they get into a dogfight with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, resulting with Laiina crashing the ship, though she loses the Tri-Condor when the Hurricanegers save her. They learn that Laiina is needed and for the Soul-Eating Ceremony and upon learning of the location to hold it, the Saruninja freeze the villains and to take Laiina's essence for their own and be immortal. Though that captured Laiina, the Hurricanegers managed to save her before defeating the Saruninjas with Triple Gadget, with Laiina regaining her Tri-Condor. But the two survived and uses their "Gigantic Fusion" Ninpou to assume the titanic form of Ashurasaru, who overpowers Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin, and Tenkuujin. But Laiina gives the ninja use of Tri-Condor, allowing them to form Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin for the first time to defeat Ashurasaru. Pretty-Girl Ninja Furabijenu : A robot that Furabijo created, identical to her in everyway but 300 times powerful. She actually defeated the Gouraigers and Shurikenger single-handly until she was called back to re-charge her batteries to fight at full-power by the end of the week. Upset by this fact and impressed with the robot, the other Spears kick Furaibijo out for the better robotic version. However, she intended to overthrow Jakanja when their guard was down and become the new leader. Once fully charged, she returns to Earth only to find her creator to stand up to her and plant the remote control on her. Furaibijenu was scrapped by an enraged HurricaneBlue, only for a Copy Giant to recreate her. With her creation destroyed by Senpuujin with the Pitashito Hitode, Furabiijo returned back to her place in the Jakanja. Was used for Beevil in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou/Giant Beast Fangerus : The last of the wolf-like demons from the B-Strike Hell Nebula that was decimated by Jakanja long ago, the Fangarou were too vicious to die out with rest of their race and were found by Satarakura, who uses a special whistle to control them and make them his personal pets before setting them loose on the day of the second meteor shower in Tau Zant's plan to evoke the Evil Force. The Fangarou use their race's ability to eat the shadows of their victims, turning them into werewolves until the Fangarou themselves are killed. The trio overpower the Hurricanegers and Sky Ninja Shurikenger until the Gouraigers arrived, forcing the wolves to retreat back to the city to claim more victims. Though they overpowered the gang, the ninjas managed to seemingly destroy the Fangarou. However, at Satakura's call, the Fangarou reformed and merged into the 3-faced ,while the victims of the Fangarou start to turn other people into werewolves to complete the ideal setting for the Evil Force's coming. But though Fangerus overpowered Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin, it split back into the Fangarou when Satokura's whistle got broken. Once Satokura fixes the whistle, the Fangarou remerge back to Fangerus and resume attacking the city and fighting the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers in their Shinobi Machine as humans until Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth arrives, with the wolves being the first to be killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Used as "Wolfblades" and "Wolfblade" in Ninja Storm. Brown Destruction Black Beginning Silver Emergency See also *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai Ninja Themed Villain Category:Ninja Themed Villains